This invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing network support for voice-activated mobile web browsing for audio data streams. More particularly, the presently described embodiments are directed to enhancing an existing wireless network to provide hands-free web browsing to retrieve audio data. This system allows wireless customers to make verbal web requests (e.g., not requiring the use of hands), thus making it possible to request web-based audio programs while engaging in other activities, such as safely driving their vehicles.
While the invention is particularly directed to the art of voice-activated mobile web browsing for audio data streams, and will be thus described with specific reference thereto, it will be appreciated that the invention may have usefulness in other like fields and applications.
By way of background, voice-activated web browsers are known. Moreover, browsing for audio data streams is known. However, wireless network support for such systems is lacking.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved system for providing network support for voice-activated mobile web browsing for audio data streams that resolves the above-referenced difficulties and others.